


Morning

by macandcaseus



Series: The Love that Comes With [4]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, they're in loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macandcaseus/pseuds/macandcaseus
Summary: He looked at her sleeping figure, eyes shut, mouth open slightly, face relaxed and peaceful. A view he never got tired of, no matter how many times he’d seen it.
Relationships: William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Series: The Love that Comes With [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130645
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintuos (knotkym)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotkym/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINTY ILYYYYYYFAISUDHFWEIOAF

When Will blinked his eyes open the next morning, the first thing he saw wasn’t his girlfriend’s— _ fianceé’s— _ face, but the ring on her finger, the small jewel glinting in the soft morning sun, hand next to her head. 

He looked at her sleeping figure, eyes shut, mouth open slightly, face relaxed and peaceful. A view he never got tired of, no matter how many times he’d seen it.

He slipped his hand under hers, and when her fingers wrapped around his, eyes still shut, a wave of adoration swept over him, pushing his breath from his lungs and quickening his heart. 

They were already so used to being together, enough that they had long ago slipped into each other’s dreams. Enough to reach for the other in sleep, to settle against each other, slotted together perfectly. Enough that, like now, their hands automatically held onto one another, even through sleep’s veil. 

Will slipped his hand out of hers, brushing the dark blue strands of her wild morning hair behind her ear, taking a moment to let his fingers linger on her beauty mark. She shifted beneath his touch, sighing, and he smiled before leaning close to press a kiss to her cheek.

It usually took more than that to wake Kym, and this morning was no different. He liked playing this game, seeing how many kisses he could give her before she finally opened her eyes and returned them. The most he got to was thirty-two before she blinked awake, pulling him down for a proper good morning kiss.

So he was at one. The second was on her beauty mark, light, barely a whisper. He moved to her temple, over her forehead, down to the tip of her nose, giving each kiss slightly more pressure each time. By the time he was making his way up her jaw and across her cheek, she was shifting beneath him, her hand twitching in his direction. He laced their fingers together and brought it to his lips, placing kisses along each of her knuckles and on the back of her hand until she squinted an eye open, letting out a soft groan before closing it again. 

“Kyyym,” he whispered, leaning back to kiss her cheek. “That’s number twenty-three.”

Her brows pinched the tiniest bit, and she nestled deeper into her pillow. Will smiled at her before placing a few more kisses along her hairline, one on the top of her ear, and another on her hand, still clutching his, the small band around her finger pressing against his skin. “Twenty-nine,” he sang. “Am I gonna beat the record today? The day after we get engaged?”

“ _ Mmmmm _ .” Kym blinked her eyes open, staring at him. He had the same smile he always had when he did this, one side pulled back farther than the other, eyes crinkling. His morning hair was always so infuriatingly  _ perfect _ , while hers always looked as though a bird had built a nest on top of her head in the middle of the night. She took her hands from his and reached for his hair, pushing her fingers into it, slowly, letting the soft strands brush over her skin. 

When her palm was on the back of his head, she pulled him to her, rolling onto her back as they kissed good morning, soft and slow.  _ This’ll be every morning,  _ she thought as he brushed his hand through her hair. 

“Do you want me to go get breakfast started while you keep waking up?” Will whispered against her lips. 

“Mhm,” she said, her fingers tracing the skin at the top of his spine. 

“Alright.” He leaned away from her, propped up on one hand, placing the other on her cheek, passing his thumb over her skin. “Good morning, by the way.”

“G’morning,” she mumbled, leaning into his palm. 

He leaned closer, and she shivered as his breath ghosted her neck before he kissed her a few more times. “I love you,” he said, lifting himself back up. 

She turned to kiss his wrist, planted next to her head. “I love you, too,” she said, her voice still sleep-slurred. 

He smiled as her eyes blinked again, struggling to stay open at this hour. She shifted beneath him, their legs rubbing together, and she lifted her arms to his shoulders, wrapping around them and pulling him down in an embrace. 

He buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the imprint of the clean linen sheets on her skin, the hint of her lavender perfume. Their chests rose and fell against each other, heartbeats a reminder that each was a physical manifestation of the other’s love, capable of being held and touched and kissed whenever they reached for each other. 

“Okay,” Will whispered. “I’ll go get breakfast started. Come down soon, okay?”

“Mhm.” When he lifted himself away from her, she stopped him by grabbing the sides of his face, sitting up to kiss him once more before falling back to the bed. “I love you,” she said again, smiling at him. 

He grinned, pushing her hair out of her face. “I love you, too.”

Her eyes followed him as he rolled out of bed, pulled on clothes that he could cook in, and she returned his smile before he slipped out the door. 

Kym stretched her arms above her head, arching her back and flexing her feet, humming and sighing as she moved between the sheets.

She let her right arm fall again, but kept her left in the air, wiggling her fingers, catching her ring in the morning light. She let herself be entranced by it—all through dinner last night, she kept staring at it, zoning out of conversations. She looked at it after their friends and her parents left and she and Will were cleaning up and gazed at it as she got ready for bed. 

Another thrill zipped through her, from her heart out through her limbs, down her spine, prickling behind her eyes. She giggled, brought her hand down, and rested the ring on her lips.

She lay in bed for a few more moments before stretching once more and swinging her legs out from under the covers, throwing her fluffy robe on before heading downstairs.

As she approached the kitchen, the smell of pancakes wafted through the air. She stepped quietly, her feet light as she made her way to her fiancé, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her forehead on his back.

“Kym!” he said, surprised, and she smiled to herself as his voice rumbled against her. “Glad to see you finally up.”

“I’m hungry,” she said, pressing a kiss to his spine. 

He turned, and she kept her arms around him until he was facing her, hugging her back. “It only took that and twenty-nine kisses to get you out of bed.”

She let out a soft laugh. “It’s our first full day of being engaged. I guess I didn’t want to miss too much.” She lifted herself on tiptoes to kiss him, quickly, before stepping away and heading to the coffee maker.

With her back to him, she smiled, and all twenty-nine of those kisses warmed her face, hand, and fingers, spots of light glowing off of her skin.

The truth was, she usually woke up after the first one or two kisses.

But if she feigned sleep in order to let him brush more across her face, basking in the way his scent, bedsheets and winter forests, hovered above and around her, his lips making their way across her so gently, like secrets meant for him to experience and her to only hear about … well. 

She could keep this one innocent secret for herself, too.

**Author's Note:**

> *holds* they
> 
> once again, j'adore mintuos MWAH


End file.
